


Do You Hear the Thunder?

by writterings



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, ThorBruce Week 2018, but au, kinda a mix of movie canon and the comics and norse mythology and also fanon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 10:42:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15532488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writterings/pseuds/writterings
Summary: Bruce Banner, known poor decision maker, for once makes the right decision by sleeping with a total stranger -- because that somehow then leads to a very loving a fulfilling relationship. Things are also going well at both his jobs, and he's even found a new way to manage his "destructive" temper. Everything should be perfect.Except, well, there are a few catches. Bruce's friend Tony disapproves of his new relationship, the kids Bruce is supposed to be helping with independent study refuse to show up to class, and -- oh yeah -- the guy he's dating claims to be a literal god on the search for his apocalypse-causing brother. And none of that is even related to the fact that Bruce sometimes turns into a giant, green "hulk".But the course of true love never did run smooth, right?--ThorBruce Week 2018. Each chapter is based on the prompt according to the corresponding day.





	Do You Hear the Thunder?

**Author's Note:**

> thorbruce week 2018! i wanted to participate. this fic was all written in a relatively short period of time, with only me editing it -- so i apologize for any mistakes in advance. enjoy! 
> 
> also WARNING: mentions of sex, but no actual sex, hence the T and up rating

There were many things Bruce Banner didn’t ever consider doing. This was mainly due to things such as his anxiety disorder, his introverted nature, and his -- _ahem_ \-- other condition that he didn't talk about. So, in that respect, he often was forced to confront many things for the first time whenever he was even slightly pushed out of his comfort zone.

And one night stands were a primary thing on that list. 

“Are you sure you want to do this?” the blonde, younger-looking man he had only met a few hours ago said softly. His tone was urgent, but underlyingly gentle -- almost as if he was saying he wanted  _ this _ , but completely understood if Bruce didn’t. It honestly gave a new meaning to the phrase “consent is sexy”.

“Yeah, of course,” Bruce said, sure but also a bit nervous. He gave a laugh. “As long as you’re willing too. I hope you like old men.”

The man, who was facing him but also sitting next to him on the bed, knitted his eyebrows together in confusion. “Old men?”

“Ha...it was a joke. Because you’re younger than me and I’m….old. Sorry, I’m making this awkward, aren’t I? It’s now awkward.”

“I assure you, I have no clue what you’re talking about,” the man said, an easy and disarming smile sneaking its way back on his face. Oh, that was smooth, Bruce thought. This guy was good at making Bruce feel at ease. “You do not seem old to me. In truth, all you mortals almost seem like infants, though i recognize you’re adults. I’m over 1500 years old, of course.”

Okay, that was less smooth. 

“Oh -- uh,” Bruce stumbled to think of what to say. “”I guess it’s good  _ I’m _ into older men then, right?”

He inwardly cringed

The guy, however, smiled pleasantly again. “Indeed.”

“So -- uh.” Bruce felt himself blush. How...how did people just do this? Especially on a regular basis? More power to them, for just seemingly know what to do and ask. “Are we -- should I -- ?” Bruce huffed as the guy watched him curiously again. “Can we make out again?”

“Alright,” the guy said lightly. 

He leaned in, took Bruce’s face in his hands, and pressed a small kiss to his lips. He pulled back for a split second, eyes still closed, and then went back in again. He did this twice more before getting into a rhythm, his lips fitting quite nicely against Bruce’s as the two of them started becoming impatient with each other. 

Bruce was pushing back against the guy’s lips, maybe a little more shyly than his partner’s, but was definitely just as enthusiastic. The guy didn’t seem to mind Bruce’s hands roaming over his body, and occasionally slipping under his shirt -- in fact, he seemed to enjoy it. His own hands stayed rather chaste, however, simply saying on Bruce’s face as they continued to make out. At random, he would casually stroke Bruce’s cheek with the pad of his thumb, but that small motion of affection went mostly unnoticed by Bruce.

He had much more --  _ ahem  _ \-- important things on his mind. 

His hands were near the guy’s waistline, and there was definitely  _ something  _ getting excited down there. Bruce’s breath hitched when his hands first skimmed over it, shocked at how he was having  _ this _ type of effect on this guy. 

He then also suddenly became aware that he was in a similar situation. 

The guy seemed to notice this as well. He pulled back from Bruce’s face, gasping slightly for air, and stared deeply into Bruce’s eyes. It was a dark room, but Bruce felt himself go red again. He could only see the outline of the guy, but he could  _ feel  _ his gaze -- it was intense and powerful, and strangely enough gave Bruce a feeling like the one people got when they accidentally got caught in the rain. He stared back, unblinking. 

“Last chance,” the guy whispered, voice deep and rumbling. “Are you sure you want this?”

“Oh, _ hell yeah, _ ” Bruce blurted out, and then started to backtrack. “I mean -- yes. If you do as well.”

“I do,” the man said, almost as if he was letting out a relieved sigh. “May I just...ask you one question, before things get even more serious?”

“Shoot,” Bruce said. 

“Your name?”

Bruce sucked in a breath. This was his first one night stand. This was his first time having sex with a stranger. Hell, this was his first time having sex in a long time. 

But regardless of all that, how could he be stupid enough to forgot to ask for the guy’s first name?

“Bruce,” Bruce said, feeling slightly embarrassed. “What’s yours?”

“Thor,” the guy said, and Bruce could’ve sworn thunder cracked in the distance as he said it. 

“Nice to meet you, Thor,” he said, leaning in closer and slipping his hands under Thor’s shirt. “Now, let’s get to it….I suppose….”

Even in the dark, Bruce could see Thor’s illuminating smile just before he ducked in close to his face and kissed him again, with his hands slowly going down his body, lower and lower….

 

* * *

 

“So, I’m a scientist, you see? And, like, my partner -- I mean, my lab partner, obviously not my romantic partner -- wanted to go out to a bar last night because we just made a breakthrough in discovering a new type of energy. Well, we didn’t discover, per se -- we picked up traces of a new type in our area….if that makes sense? It’s a complicated situation and -- oh god, I’m babbling again, aren’t I?”

It was the next morning. Bruce and Thor were lying in bed, not exactly side-by-side but not exactly “cuddling” either. Legs were tangled together, but Bruce was leaning on his one arm and looking down at Thor, who laying on his back with a bemused smile on his face. Bruce’s free arm was laying lazily across Thor’s chest. 

“No, no, continue -- please.” Thor shifted around a bit in bed and sat up a bit himself, using his elbows to prop him up. “It’s fascinating to hear about your...studies? Research? I did not know Midgard had alchemists such as you.”

Bruce laughed. “Alchemist? Haven’t heard that one before.”

“You are not an alchemist? But you study the conversions of energy.”

“I mean, I’m a biochemist, a radiophysiologist, a nuclear physicist, an astrophysicist….” Bruce muttered, and then cleared his throat. “I mean, I have a few different PhDs. But none of them in alchemy.”

Thor frowned in confusion, and cocked his head to the side. “Surely, you are making those words up.”

“All words are made up,” Bruce quipped, and then gave a small laugh. “But enough about me, what about you? Since, I guess, we’re talking now. If that’s a thing people do after one night stands. Talk, that is.”

Bruce then coughed awkwardly.

Thor blinked at him, in the somewhat confused but otherwise enchanting way Bruce had learned he usually does, and then leaned back on the bed. He seemed to be thinking.

“My name is Thor,” he began, “that you know. I am the son of Odin. I am the god of thunder, lightning, rain, power, and...farming.” His eyes slipped shut as he was speaking, as if his mind was a thousand miles away as he thought about how he defined himself and who he was to other people. “I am first in line to the throne of Asgard. I am a mighty warrior, the mightiest some may say...though my brother Tyr would disagree.” 

At the mention of his brother, Thor’s face saddened. 

“I am….currently looking for my other brother. That is why I am on Midgard. It...it is my fault as to why he is here. I...I need to find him.”

Thunder cracked outside the window, and the dim light coming from behind the blinds hinted that it was suddenly overcast despite how sunny it had been a moment ago. 

Thor’s eyes opened and he looked up at Bruce. “I apologize,” he said slowly. “I did not mean to...well, nevermind. I also did not mean to brag of my titles and accomplishments. I’ve been told it’s rather rude on Midgard, though where I come from it’s quite comment to speak openly of your lineage and feats.”

Bruce blinked once. 

“Ach….you must think me mad.” Thor pushed himself up again, gently brushing Bruce to the side, and he swung his legs over the side of the bed. “Forgive me, this is my first time on Midgard in a century.” He stood and then looked back at Bruce with a slight flush on his face. “This was, uh...also my first time with a Midgardian man. I must say it was not what I expected….and I do not mean that in a bad way.”

Now that he was standing, and now that it was daylight, Bruce finally got a good look at Thor. The night before he had only seen him in the low-lighting of the bar, and then in the semi-darkness of the motel room they had gotten. Then, he could only pick out a few choice aspects about him -- his long blonde hair, his muscular physique, and his imposing stature. Looking at him now, Bruce could see more details -- a friendly face that was currently screwed up in an adorable pout as he tried to shuck back on his pants, a nice scruffy beard, and baby blue eyes that shone brightly out of his face. 

It took Bruce a moment to realize he’d been staring, just as Thor began to speak. 

“I...I must apologize, dear Bruce. You truly must think me mad; talking about gods and warriors in this time of cellular phones and electronic letters! I…” Thor’s face fell, and he was standing there shirtless in just a pair of brightly colored boxers. “I just...thank you for listening regardless. It helps to speak of these things, even if you do not believe me.”

“I believe you,” Bruce said, the words tumbling out of his mouth before he even realized what he was saying. He glanced down at Thor’s abs for a moment, and then to his face. “I...you....I believe you. Well, sorta. As a scientist, I’m not exactly inclined to believe in God, or gods, but….”

Bruce thought about his own impossible, unbelievable, incredible “situation”. 

“I believe you, I guess.”

Thor brightened up immediately. “Oh?”

“Yeah, uh....it’s just this is a first for me, I guess. Meeting a god and all that. Having sex with one….”

“Well, may I assure you, you did wonderful.”

“Thanks.”

“You are welcome.”

There was an awkward silence and instead of breaking it, Bruce decided to let his gaze slide down from Thor’s face and to stare a bit more at his abs. 

Thor noticed and smiled, somewhat striking a pose for a moment before he bent down and picked up his shirt. “I...I must go now, Bruce. I must continue my quest to find my brother. But….” He pulled on his shirt, disappointing Bruce somewhat, and continued, “I do hope we can see each other again.”

Bruce sat up in bed, pulling the sheets with him to cover his privates. “Really?”

“Yes, of course.” Thor bent down and pressed a chaste kiss to Bruce’s forehead. “Shall we meet here again, in a fortnight?”

“Uhhhh.” Bruce shrugged. “How ‘bout my place?”

“Perfect. Simply say my name and I shall be there.” Thor was still leaning down, cupping Bruce’s face in his hands. He smiled warm again. “Say it soft, say it passionately, say it like you’re saying it for the first time all over again...and I will be there.”

Bruce blushed. 

Thor pulled away. “I must leave,” he said again. “Goodbye, sweet Bruce.”

And he walked towards the door, opened it, picked up an umbrella that apparently had been there the whole time, and walked out. As weird as it was, there was another random clap of thunder, despite how it didn’t seem to be raining yet, and Bruce tasted electricity in the air. 

Bruce was silence for a moment, and then his face turned into a slight scowl as he stared off at the place Thor just disappeared from. 

“He could have at least closed the door.”

Bruce sighed, and started reached for his phone before he realized it was still somewhere on the floor in his discharged pants pocket. Feeling lazy, he instead went for the clock-radio on the nightstand next to the bed. It was off. Pressing a button at random, the digital screen lit up and-

_ I don't wanna, I don't wanna, I don't wanna _

_ Lose your love tonight _

_ Lose your love tonight _

_ Lose your love tonight  _

_ I don't want to lose your love tonight _

The ending notes of some 80s power ballad blared out of the radio’s speakers as Bruce fumbled to turn it off. The sudden noise had frightened him somewhat, and he was now frantic just to make it stop. Finally, he found the right button -- but then had to fumble with it again to try to the clock back on. It took him a moment, but he found it. 

The clock read _ 8:47 _ .

“Aw, fuck,” he cursed, suddenly jumping to his feet. “Tony is gonna  _ kill  _ me.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> haha....hi. first time posting a fic in a while! to all those who may be waiting on my other fics: fear not! i'm gonna update them this month. just...give me time. anyways, i hope you all enjoyed this chapter! it was a bit shorter than i wanted so the next one is def gonna be longer lol B) also before anyone asks -- does bruce actually believe thor is a god? find out tomorrow. 
> 
> for thorbruce week, today's prompt was "first time" -- i kinda just turned it into a motif, if that wasn't obvious :P
> 
> also every chapter will have a song that inspired it/featured in it. this chapter was inspired by The Outfield's "Your Love"
> 
> hope you enjoyed!


End file.
